Replay
by LittleRed8801
Summary: After the defeat of the Allied Shinobi Forces and the death of her comrades, Naruto Uzumaki goes back in time with the help of the Sage of the Six Paths. As Naruto rewrites history and gains new friends, she encounters a few bumps as she prepares for the fight against the Akatsuki. FemNaruto, Uzushio.
1. Chapter 1

Replay

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto

Prologue- Second Chance

I stared up at the sky in complete shock and disbelief. We had lost. After all of my comrades that had given it their all, it didn't mean anything. My comrades had given up their lives for me.

Neji. My heart throbbed as I remembered how he had thrown himself in front of an attack to protect me. He had died in my arms after proclaiming that he was free.

After everyone had been placed under Infinite Tsukuyomi there was only team seven left to fight against Madara. And we had been winning to, but then Kaguya appeared, and everything went downhill.

The first person of Team Seven to die had been Sakura, I remember crying over her corpse. The next to fall was Kakashi-Sensei, at that point I had grown numb. The third was Sasuke, I remember staring in shock as he was cut down.

When Sasuke fell, I knew it was over. Together we were unstoppable, but alone I was weak. I fought regardless, little good it did me. Since I was now lying in a pool of my own blood, the bodies of Team 7 littered around me.

We were defeated by Kaguya Otsutsuki. Her godlike power was to much for Team 7, and in the end, we lost. Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-teme, and even Sakura were dead, everyone else was under the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I was the only one left, but even I was on my last breath.

A single insignificant tear trailed down my face as I closed my eyes for the last time. Only, I blinked them open to the sound of dripping water, one I instantly recognized. I found myself in my mindscape, surrounded by the all nine tailed beasts.

"Kurama...everyone... I'm sorry, I failed you." And with those words, the waterworks burst forward.

"Quit blubbering Brat! It's disgusting!" Kurama snarled in annoyance. I gave a water laugh, and wiped away my tears with a shaky hand.

"I can gave you a second chance." A voice spoke out.

My head whipped up, my eyes widening at the sight of the person who floated in front of me. "Old Man Six Paths."

"What are you doing here Old Man?" Kurama growled.

The Sage of Six Paths turned to face him. "I came her to give you a second chance, a chance to rewight history, and prevent Kaguya from awakening."

I blinked. "Wait! You said 'rewrite history, are you...going to send me back to the past?!"

He nodded. "That is correct, with the help of the tailed beasts there will be enough chakra to send you back three years. Though the exact date is unknown."

My heart stilled. A second chance, it was a dream came true. "But what about the tailed beasts, would they be left behind with Kaguya?"

He shook his head and I sighed in relief. I was going to need some friends at my side if I was going to do this. "No. The tailed beasts are now a part of you as Asura's soul is." He looked at me seriously. "You will have all the skills and abilities as you do now, you will also have all of your memories. With that in mind, are you willing to take the chance?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but paused and glanced around at all of the tailed beasts, my friends. "Well, are you willing to go through with this with me?"

Shukaku huffed indignantly. "I might not like the human race, but even theu don't deserve to be transformed into White Zetsu." The others nodded in agreement.

I grinned widely before turning back to Old Man Six Paths. "Well, you heard what they said. Lets do this thing!"

Old Man held out his right hand out, palm flat, and like earlier I high-fived him. I was grinning as everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2 Banishment

**Finally Chapter 2! I hope you like, and please comment!**

"Human Speech"

 _'Human Thoughts'_

" **Biju/Inner Sakura Speech"**

 _ **'Biju/Inner Sakura Thoughts'**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, saddly.

Chapter 2- Banishment

When I opened my eyes the first thing that I saw was my old apartments ceiling. Sitting up, the first thing I did was glance down. I was still wearing my male form, which meant that nobody knew that I was a girl. Great, I would have to act like a dobe _and_ a guy. Swinging my legs off my bed I stretched before dressing in my old orange jumpsuit.

 **"Why do you pretend to be a male?"** Kokuo asked.

A thought popped into my head, and I sent out my chakra, outside, obviously watching me were three Anbu. A wicked grin spread across my face before I answered Kokuo's question.

"Well an incident happen when I was six that caused the Old Man to give me this disguise." I spoke out loud, knowing the tailed beasts would be able to hear me. I let out a slightly deranged giggle when I felt the Anbu become unsettled and nervous.

 **"Those clothes are disgusting! Change them immediately!"** Kurama growled inside my mind.

 **"I agree, that color hardly seem** **appropriate** **for a ninja such as yourself."** Matatabi said.

"I know," I replied. "But this is the only hing that I own, and besides, if I wore anything else people would become suspicious." The Anbu were becoming even more uneasy.

 **"It seems as if this village will hold you back, would it not** **b** **e best for you to leave?"** Matatabi asked.

I stopped and thought about it. If I did stay here there was the chance that Danzou could get his hands on me, and try to turn me into a weapon. Just like he wanted. And they might see me as an imposter if I started acting completely different. Which meant I would have to keep up the act all the time. I sighed, the idea had some merit to it, even if the thought of leaving my friends behind hurt.

Inside my head Kurama snorted. **"What friends? You mean the** **useless, brainless fangirl who hits you all the time?** **Or are you talking about the Uchiha with the superiority complex larger than the moon who tried to kill you?"**

"Wow, Kurama. I had no idea you disliked my teammates so much. I can understand Sasuke-teme because he's an Uchiha, but not Sakura." I commented, slightly amused. My amusement grew when a distressed Anbu left, probably to report to the Grandma Tsunade about my 'imaginary' friend Kurama.

Kurama grumbled inside my mind. **"The only human I like is you."**

I grinned and cooed. "Oh Kura-chan I didn't know you cared. You big softy you. I like you too."

He snarled at the nickname, and I could hear the other tailed beasts laughing. **"Shut up brat. Go check the calender, we need to find out where in time we landed."**

Chuckling, I walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall. My chuckling died when I saw the date, _today was the day that Sasuke left the village for Oro_ _chi-pedo_ _._

My grin returned full force when I realized that I could change that, but first I had a date at the hospital to attend.

Five minutes later I ran towards Sakura, who was standing in front of the door to Sasuke's hospital room. I waved at her with my usual goofy grin. "Yo, Sakura! I'm here!"

Together we walked into the room together, she sat down on the only chair in the room

grabbing an apple from the brown paper bag she carried and showing it to Sasuke, who only stared at his lap. "Look I brought you some apples, you like them don't you? Here, don't they look delicious?" She sat the bag down on the floor before glancing around. "That's weird, I wonder where I put that knife I had before?"

"It's right in front of you Sakura." I told her.

"Oh."

I laughed. "You're so lame, getting all scatter brained just because you're in front of Sasuke."

Sakura huffed and glared at me. "Why do you have to come in here and annoy me. Jeez Naruto. Will you knock it off already?"

I raised my hands in surrender as she raised her fist at me. "Okay, okay! Don't hit me!" She slammed her fist into the top of my head.

 **"I don't like her."** All tailed beasts chorused inside my head while Sakura began to skin the apple she had as I lay twitching on the floor in pain.

"Done," Sakura announced. "All peeled and ready. I'll cut it so it's easier to eat." She stabbed a cut piece with a toothpick and held it out to Sasuke. "Here! Wanna try one?"

He turned and glared at her, before smacking the food away, sending apple and plate flying. Sakura gasped in shock and I jumped to my feet.

"What the?" I asked.

"Wah, Sasuke!" Sakura said in surprise.

I repeated my earlier question. "What the heck's going on?!" At the sound of my voice Sasuke startled, and at his gaze I gave him my usual squinty eyed look. As he turned and glared at me everything went the way it had the first time.

Sasuke challenging me, us fighting on the hospital roof, then Sakura running in between us as Sasuke used his Chidori and I used my Rasengan. And even Kakashi-Sensei diverting our attacks towards the water towers.

Soon it was the next day, and I was being called into Grandma Tsunade's office. Before long the Sasuke Retrieval Squad was created. It happened the same way it had before. Choji fought Jirobo, Neji fights the six armed spider freak Kidomaru. Sakon and Ukon, the two headed freak fought against Kiba, and Shikamaru was fighting Tayuya. Lee came and fought Kimimaru for me, allowing me to continue chasing after Sasuke.

Before I even knew it we were facing off at the Valley of End, created by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's fight. I was standing on the Ichidaimes head and Sasuke on his ancestor. Sasukes back was to me, and as I yelled his name out, I wasn't surprised this time when he turned around with the curse mark already activated.

This time I wasn't going to wait for him to insult me like last time, I was going to kick his ass and go back to Konoha as fast as physically possible. I studied his face, the cursed seal covering the left half of his cheek. His left eye gold, the white of his eye now black. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

His eyes narrowed. "What's so funny Dobe."

I grinned a feral grin. "One, I'm not a dobe. And two, I think it's hilarious that now there are two monsters on Team 7."

He seemed confused. "What do you mean monsters?"

 _"Kurama, can I control the fourth tail?"_ I asked the fox mentally.

 **"Of course. Just try not to go overboard. Wouldn't want to accidentally kill him, even if it would be satisfying."** Kurama replied with an equally feral grin.

"Well, to answer your question Sasuke, I was the first monster." As I spoke my eyes changed from blue to red and my pupils became slitted. My fingernails grew into claws, and my teeth to fangs. "And now you became the second one."

A pillar of red demonic chakra shot into the sky, and when it dissipated four red tails waved behind me. When Sasuke got a good look at what I had become his eyes widened and he took a step back. I shot toward him, and preceded to kick his ass. It wasn't that hard, in this form I was faster than he was, and was able to beat him with him not being able to retaliate. In about five minutes he was unconscious and bleeding all over.

I stood over his body and let the demonic chakra vanish on its own, I didn't need it anymore. With a sigh, I bent down and picked him up, hoisting him onto my shoulder. Sending Kokuo's chakra into my legs, because she was the fastest of the tailed beasts. I took off for Leaf village.

I only slowed when I spotted the gates ahead. I immediately took Sasuke to the hospital, as the nurses who fussing over his cuts and bruises an Anbu appeared right beside me.

"The Council has requested to see you." The Anbu told me before vanishing from sight.

' _The Council? Why do you think they want to see me?'_

 **"Maybe they want to** **congratulate** **you for returning the** _ **precious**_ **Uchiha."** Kurama suggested.

 _'Maybe... But something about that Anbu was different. He felt like Sai used to, an emotionless puppet.'_

 **"You think the Anbu could have been a ROOT member? One of Danzou's men."** Kurama asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

 _'Yeah, that's what I'm thinking of.'_ I replied.

Sighing, I went to meet with the Council.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Turns out the 'Council' was actually Danzo and the two elders, Homura and Koharu. All three had pleased expressions on their faces. At their looks, my heart dropped into my stomach, and my uneasy feeling grew.

"The reason we have summoned you here, Naruto Uzumaki, is to discuss you extensive use of Nine Tail chakra when you were ordered to retrieve Sasuke." Homura said.

I nodded, "I did use the Nine Tails chakra, is that a problem?"

"After studying Sasuke's chakra coils it as shown us that during the battle you lost control of the Nine Tails an preceeded to try and kill the last Uchiha. Because of that act against Konoha we have been forced to banish you. You have until the ten o'clock tomorrow morning to leave, when you are asked about it, you are to tell them you are leaving on a two year training trip with Jiraya of the Sannin." Donzo informed me.

My jaw hit the floor.

"Nothing to say demon?" Kohau asked me. "This village will be a whole lot safer with you gone, we would have had you executed for your crimes, but that fool Tsunade would have none of it."

Inside my head the Tailed Beasts were stunned silent. _'Well, it seems you got your wish sooner rather than later Matatabi.'_

In the real world I bowed. "I understand perfectly, I will leave tonight."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I had created a horde of Shadow Clones that I had transform into Sasuke, who would go around buying all the supplies I would need for the road. I was currently breaking into the house my parent had lived in when they were alive. It was surprisingly easy.

All I had to do was swipe a little bit of my blood on the blood seal that was on the front door, and it swung open all on it's own. The first thing I did was head to the bedroom, inside I found a few pictures of my mom and dad during various moments of their lives that I grabbed. I could look at them later.

When I opened the closet I grabbed come of moms clothing and stuffed them in the bag, I also grabbed dads Fourth Hokage jacket. I grabbed what looked to be books on sealing from the study and Dads journal. I grabbed as many of Dads special kunai as I could fit in my bag. I also grabbed dads copy of Pervy Sages first book, The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja. When I was done, it looked like someone had ransacked the Fourth's home, which is exactly what I had done.

I decided to hide my bag outside of Konoha, so it would be easier to get to when I decided to leave. After it was tucked safely, I decided to head over to the hospital to go and visit everyone one last time before I decided to leave. I saw Sakura close the door to Sasuke's room, and decided to shout out to her.

"Hey Sakura! I did what you asked, I brought Sasuke ba-" She slammed her fist directly into my face, and I flew into a wall before sliding down to the floor.

The pain was brief since Kurama was already beginning to heal my, but tears still stung my eyes. I stared up at Sakura as she glared down at me, hatred in her eyes. I couldn't help but flinch, she had the same eyes as the villagers.

"I asked you to bring Sasuke back! Not try and kill him!" Sakura shouted at me. "I hate you, you're a monster! How could you try to murder your own teammate? The villagers are right, you are a demon!"

I froze. Demon huh? I started to laugh and Sakura took a nervous step back. "You're right Sakura, I am a demon. You should be glad, I mean the demon has been banished and you will never have to see me again." Her eyes widened in shock. "Now I can trust you with this information, correct? Because if you tell anyone that I was banished I will be very, very angry. I might even have to hunt you down."

She hastily nodded, but it was easy to tell she was shocked at the information I had just given her. I stood up and walked out of her life forever. Before I actually left I decided to hunt down Konohamaru. It was easy to find him, with my sensor ability.

I landed in front of him, and he jumped in shock, before ginning wildly. "Hey boss! Want to play ninja with us." Behind him Udon and Moegi grinned at me.

I shook my head with a small smile. "Sorry Konohamaru I can't, I came here to talk to you. Lets go somewhere more private."

His grin instantly vanished, and he gave a solemn nod. We walked into the forest, the same spot that I knocked that closet pervert Ebisu unconscious with my Harem Jutsu. The memory made me smile before I sighed. "Konohamaru I can't... I can't become Hokage."

Konohamaru whirled around. "What! Are you giving up boss?!"

I shook my head. "No, of course not. But do to certain...circumstances I can no longer become Hokage."

"Circum- what? What does that have anything to do with you not being able to become Hokage?" Konohamaru asked furiously.

"I've been banished."

A stiff wind blew through the clearing as he stared up at me in shock.

"B-banished." He repeated.

"That's right, I'm no longer a ninja of Konoha." I reached up and untied my forhead protector and handed it to him. "Here, I want you to have this, keep it safe for me."

Tears streamed down his face and dripped onto the metal part of the forehead protector. "Wh-when are you leaving?"

"Right now." I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I pulled away and smirked down at him. "Oh. And don't tell anyone, but I'm actually a girl."

At my confession his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw hit the ground. I smirked before jumping into the trees going to the place where I had left my bag. Once it was slung over my shoulder I glanced one last time at the Village Hidden in the Leaves before I channeled Kokuo's chakra into my leags and began running, leaving Konoha, the Konoha Twelve, and Kohohamaru behind.

 **Aaand that's a rap. En of chapter 2. How did I do? Please comment!**


End file.
